1. Field
Apparatuses, devices, and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to integrated hologram optical devices, and more particularly, to a hogel-based integrated hologram optical device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A general optical element is formed of concave and convex glass, or a combination of several elements having concave and convex shapes. On the other hand, a holographic optical element is formed of one thin hologram recording medium having a flat surface shape, and thus may be integrated in a small space.
Generally, in order to manufacture a holographic optical element, a life-sized model of an optical element needs to be first manufactured. The holographic optical element having the same function as an optical lens constituting a model of a manufactured optical element may be manufactured by placing the manufactured optical element at a location of a signal beam, and placing a hologram recording medium to be recorded on, at a location where an interference pattern is generated by crossing a reference beam. However, it is difficult to overcome design limitations of an optical element constituting the model of a manufactured optical element when a holographic optical element is manufactured in such a manner.